thomasfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Быть свободным
Быть свободным (англ. Free and Easy) - пятая песня, показанная в мультфильме «Кругосветное путешествие!» и исполненная Питером Андре в роли Эйса. Текст песни Оригинальный текст : Well, I know you've taken on a plateful : So please, don't think that I'm ungrateful '' : ''You know I set my pride aside to let you take me this ride : But I cannot get used to being your caboose '' : ''Because I still like to decide : Where I go, as well as when : If I'm ever coming back again : What matters most to me is living life completely : Free, free and easy : (Free, and easy, lemon squeezy) : Free, free and easy : (Trying to keep it easy peasy!) : Free, free and easy : (Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) : Free, free and easy : (Never sayin', pretty please-y!) : So I thank you for acting on the double '' : ''And also, for taking so mush trouble! : By inviting me along, but to me this all feels wrong : It's like you're on my back and I can't get on track '' : ''Cause it's not where I belong! : Set me on the road again : Let me feel my tires spin : Give me freedom, that's a must, I'm gonna leave you in the dust! : Free, free and easy : (Free, and easy, lemon squeezy) : Free, free and easy '' : ''(Trying to keep it esy peasy!) : Free, free and easy : (Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) '' : ''Free, free and easy : (Never sayin', pretty please-y!) : Give me my Independence Day, oh : No one in my face or in my way : When it's time for me to fly : Don't expert a long goodbye, no! : Cause I'm free, free and easy : (Free, and easy, lemon squeezy!) : Free, free and easy : (Trying to keep it esy peasy!) : Free, free and easy : (Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) : Free, free and easy : (Never sayin', pretty please-y!) : Free and easy in my soul : That's the only way I roll! Русский текст : Знаю я, что вы меня спасали : И я, поверьте, благодарен : Оставив гордость тут и там, себя везти позволю вам : Но мне совсем не дом ваш тормозной вагон : Ведь я люблю решать всё сам : Куда ехать, и когда : И вернусь ли потом сюда : Везде так важно наслаждаться полной жизнью : Бы-ы-ыть, быть свободным : (Быть свободным - это модно) : Бы-ы-ыть, быть свободным : (Далеко и беззаботно) : Бы-ы-ыть, быть свободным : (Быть свободным всепогодно) : Бы-ы-ыть, быть свободным : (Можно делать что угодно) : И спасибо вам за подстраховку : За то, что так выручали ловко! : Но несмотря на всё добро : Тут словно всё наоборот : Как будто я несу, всех на себе везу : Но привычных нет дорог! : Отпустите на шоссе : Я помчусь по полосе : И не надо лишних слов, лишь только пыль из-под колёс! : Бы-ы-ыть, быть свободным : (Быть свободным - это модно) : Бы-ы-ыть, быть свободным : (Далеко и беззаботно) : Бы-ы-ть, быть свободным : (Быть свободным всепогодно) : Бы-ы-ыть, быть свободным : (Можно делать что угодно) : Когда дождусь такого дня, о-о-оу : Не остановить уже меня : Я тогда смогу летать : Позабыв "прощай" сказать, воу! : Я хочу-у-у, быть свободным : (Быть свободным - это модно) : Бы-ы-ыть, быть свободным : (Далеко и беззаботно) : Бы-ы-ыть, быть свободным : (Быть свободным всепогодно) : Бы-ы-ыть, быть свободным : (Можно делать что угодно) : Наслаждаюсь всей душой : Только так мне хорошо! Персонажи * Карлос * Вредные вагоны * Эйс * Анжелика * Тони * Гоночный автомобиль #3 * Гоночный автомобиль #4 * Томас (не говорит) * Ния (не говорит) * Водитель Эйса (камео) Локации * Бразилия ** Дождевой лес Амазонии ** Рио-де-Жанейро (на карте) * Колумбия * Мексика * США'' '' Интересные факты * В удалённой сцене показано, что Карлос принял Эйса за поклонника солнца и продемонстрировал ему, как выглядят их лица, образовав вокруг своего лица календарь ацтеков. Это заставило Эйса тревожно ждать зелёного сигнала. * Эта песня была загружена три раза на британском официальном канале ''Thomas & Friends ''на YouTube. en:Free and Easy ja:じゆうきままに Категория:Песни